


Y is for Yield; Arjuna/Chitrangada

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Indian Mythology) [25]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: “You win, Veera… I yield to you,” whispered Chitrangada with a triumphant smile.
Relationships: Arjuna/Chitrangada
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Indian Mythology) [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756723
Kudos: 6





	Y is for Yield; Arjuna/Chitrangada

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arpita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/gifts).



“I want you to do something for me, Veera,” announced Chitrangada once she retired to her bedroom– _their_ bedroom from tonight onwards.

“Ask away, Priyatama,” gushed Arjuna.

“Remove my ornaments. _All_ of them,” commanded Chitrangada.

“All of them? Are you sure?” Arjuna gave her a quizzical look.

“ _All_ of them,” repeated Chitrangada emphatically.

Others might have missed it, but Arjuna couldn’t help noticing the characteristic meaningful smile on her face. Was she testing him again?

“Forgive me, Princess,” said Arjuna, taking her hands in his, “But it is not possible for me to remove all of them… in fact the most important ones… and I am glad for it.”

_He is getting there,_ Chitrangada smirked secretly to herself as Arjuna delicately ran his fingers along her hands, her arms, her neck… tenderly tracing every scar, every remnant of her brave deeds at the battlefield, every mark that was deemed unladylike by so many rejected suitors. 

“These, my princess, are your most precious ornaments in my eyes,” smiled Arjuna, “because they are the ornaments of a warrior. These are the real treasures to cherish, treasures to be proud of.”

“You win, Veera… I yield to you,” whispered Chitrangada with a triumphant smile, her lips crashing down onto his.

**Author's Note:**

> @arpita: I had initially written this in response to a prompt given by my Tumblr friend @ekdesichokari (I don't know her AO3 username yet, oops) for the Alphabet Fic Challenge, Indian Mythology on Tumblr. However, I dedicate this to you, as you had enjoyed this and had given me the much-needed encouragement!


End file.
